Always Yours
by Innocent Slayer
Summary: It’s time for the end of days and a newly single Buffy Summers is sent to L.A for a final battle with an army of slayers. Will this do a thing to change her? Will she and her love be reunited at last or will all hopes be destroyed?
1. Reunite in the shadows, die in the light

**Always yours**

Summary: It's time for the end of days and a newly single Buffy Summers is sent to L.A for a final battle with an army of slayers. Will this do a thing to change her? Will she and her love be reunited at last or will all hopes be destroyed? And yeah there is a paring! No hints!

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

_Emphasises _

A/N I'm ignoring the story of the queen of slayers. I hate heart break and I do not get who dies its quite cryptic so nothing will be mentioned from it and also nothing will be copied from it! If you haven't read the book do not worry! For people like me P.O.V means Point Of View! While writing this I found it helpful to listen to "Close Your Eyes Buffy Angel love theme" by Christopher Beck!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own anything Angel or Buffy except for the story! The song "Walk through the fire" should be recognised as it is from the BTVS episode "Once more, with feeling!" and is yet again owned by the almighty Joss! All hail Bows! Oh and my Buffy and Angel box-sets of course! What?

This story **WILL** spoil the story of Chosen from Season 7, some of season 6 of Buffy and most of Season 5 of Angel - Definitely the ending!

**Chapter one: Reunite in the shadows, die in the light**

**ANGEL P.O.V**

"… I wanna slay the dragon!" and with that me, Spike, Illyria and Gunn move on towards the army of Wolfram and Hart.

"Ahhh I wanna slay it! No fair you've ruined my fun!"

With that I turn around. It couldn't be her voice! It just couldn't be! Spike's shocked too so maybe he's worrying as well. The only thing that could make this real is if hear…

"Hey dead boy, sorry to spoil your thoughts but, are you going to face the apocalypse?" Yelled a very familiar voice. I wish he'd stop, unless he hadn't noticed but I am going to face it! If he saw the love of his life he'd freeze too – oh wait Anya's dead. I really have to be careful what I say I guess. That thought is very careless.

At that point the cavalry came out of the shadows. In the front was the originals; Xander, Willow, Giles, Dawn, Faith and Buffy. Even her name made my heart flip, if that was possible for the living dead! There were many slayers also; about three hundred, but Buffy and Faith were still the chosen two. And Lorne was there for some bizarre reason, I thought he fled here for a safer place. Weird!

I missed Buffy more than anyone in my whole life. She made me feel such pain, passion and most of all desire. She probably had another boy by now; she's out of my life. I had made that decision many years ago. The heart break I caused there was no more chances, _no more._ The moment we met after I discovered her death. Her death was the hardest thing I went through in all my years. And now she's standing about 10 metres away.

**BUFFY P.O.V**

There he stands and I'm the love of his life! Thank God Cordy told me that! But Spike's here too. OH GOD! How in all hell did he survive? Got to remember what happened! Ok, burning Spike, me saying I loved him and then him not believing be! Ashes to ashes, _dust to dust! _Oh god, oh god what am I meant to do? Aww he still wears that coat and Angel still wears his. I still have the one he gave me in the bus with the book he gave me. Always; what a sweet message!

"Ok then, I believe that this is a touching moment but stop the staring! To say the obvious…" said Xander who the pointed to the people while mentioning them, "…evil, good! Demons and vampires, slayers and dead boys! You get it now?"

I then noticed what Angel and I had been doing for the last few minutes; basically catching flies. I turned around, secretly blushing inside. I faced the troops; this was gonna be a hell of an apocalypse!

"Willow soundproof force field please! Allow the smaller army in," I said and pointed to Angel and co. Then a force field came up. The blue thing looked in amazement, who is she?

"Do you want to make a plan?" I said then signalled them to come over, they did so, "Ok then Faith go get the weapon van, slayers warm up…

"Why are you taking leading position when Angel should be?" the blue thing piped up.

"Blue luv, the slayer here means no harm she is the one with the army." Spike replied to that comment. The one spike called "blue" just humphed and stared back with her head almost resting on her shoulder.

He's so sweet so nice considering he hadn't told me he was alive! So he leaves me to worry, stuck at the side of the immortal; Evilest evil ever! He may have a soul but he's no Angel! No bad thoughts! BAD _bad _thoughts! I meant like with halos and harps! Didn't I? If Spike expects me to come crawling back he has got another thing coming! Angel too on that matter although he probably wont be as rude and abrupt as Spike. He will be pleased to see me and then just leave again like on graduation day… Stop being all upset Buffy he's moved on! I keep telling myself that but there is still no use!

**SPIKE P.O.V**

"…and that's our plan then!" Buffy finished her speech which seemed to last for ever. She could have just said fight and keep alive! That was the basic message from it I received. I hope Slayer doesn't expect me to just forget what happened, sorry pet that isn't happening! I'll fight then I'll rub it into peaches' face, this is gonna be precious!

And let me guess her first proper words to me; oh Spike I was so worried! You should of rang or told me you were alive! Spike I was incomplete without you. My pet we can sort it out later and maybe in front of peaches for an extra kick! But still bloody hell it is the apocalypse! It will probably be the one time she actually speaks to me for ages. She always picked appropriate times. I remembered when she turned invisible and Xander walked in on us, the thought still made me grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Angel whispered into my ear. If only he knew he wasn't her only older lover. I can't wait to tell him, or maybe even get Buffy to tell him we're an item! I can see it now Angel crying and me and the Slayer hugging as nothing had ever split us up. That will be a day I will see and in the near future. I wonder if my kum-by-ya-yas still had effect. Does the Slayer still want to misbehave? Is she ashamed of what she feels of me? Well time will tell! And now for the next hours of daylight I've got to spend in an old factory with her and peaches! Great old family reunions! I walked of into the shadows towards the building.

**Willow's P.O.V**

How can I stand near that murdering smurf? Fred… She died too young! Just to become the shell of an old one, what gave the smurf any right to do that? I wish she was a vampire! Though just seeing her burn would not contemplate my pain!

"I sense pain over something in you young Wicca." The smurf stated. She tilted her head to the side again, the freak!

"Yeah it doesn't really help that you're parading around in the skin of my friend you… evil blueberry!" I replied. Ha smurf reply to that one! She lifted her head up to make a point.

"Oh yes. Wesley felt the same about it, but when I morphed into my shell's being he told me to morph back. I do not get human nature; you ask for something but then want it to be taken away. When I ruled the earth Thousands of years ago people begged that there head was not severed off there shoulders of treachery…"

"Blue honey the little witch here gets the point!" said the green horned demon, "Hi I'm Lorne I read minds when people sing to me thanks to the powers! I reckon Blue would like Brave heart!" I forced a laugh; he was a very strange but good demon!

**Buffy P.O.V**

I saw the sun would be setting soon. There had been silence for most of the day between me, Angel and Spike. The only time we talked was me with Angel, me with Spike or those two insulting each other. That shut up a couple hours ago, something about respect for his Grandsire being old and senile. Angel growled lowly but I gave him a long hard stare. That shut him up. One to the Buffster! I walked out for a while to break the peace and probably silence but if I spent a moment more in there with all the bickering I would go crazy!

Outside I was approached by the green demon, isn't his name Lurne or something like that?

"Hey… em… sorry your name is?"

"My names Lorne and by the looks of things you seem to be having boy trouble" I opened my mouth to object but he stopped me, "No buts! I can feel the negative ness of it! Now let me guess what your thinking or you could tell me you know…"

"Now first I have no boy trouble!" He stared at me, so maybe he's guessed a little…"and second how can I trust you with all my secrets up here? Oh and thirdly why would I tell you?" The demon sighed at my response to him.

"Sorry for being a friend! Hey you wanna sing to me to make you feel better?" I simply stared at him for this comment. "Oh no catch it just makes me feel better! It wakes me up before I go-go if you get the pun!" He smiled and giggled at his own joke. I couldn't see any harm in it although I had bad memories concerning singing before. I guess he only wanted to help me and didn't know about sweet and all my songs.

"Well here goes I guess…" I thought to some songs, every one had escaped me except for ones from that musical day a year or so back. Which one? It's between going through the motions one, though that is obvious, and the walk through the fire one. Second one I guess is the best choice.

"Ok this is a song I sang when an evil demon, no offence, made every day a big song and dance. So here it goes…

I touch the fire and it freezes me.

I walk into it and it's black.

Why can't I feel?

My skin should crack and peel.

I want my fire back!

And through the smoke she calls to me,

To make my way across the flame

To save the day

Or maybe melt away

I guess it's all the same

So I will walk through the fire,

'Cause where else can I turn

I will walk through the fire

And let it……"

"No more?" Asked Lorne "Ahhh well! I guess that's enough to read you from!" I was furious! How could he trespass my privacy like this! The bastard!

"You back crosser! You can read me through songs! You're lucky I'm saving my strength for the battle because if I wasn't well… So what did you get then green giant?"

"Well let's see… Oh beautiful voice by the way! Very _angelic!" _I got the pun and just stared at him; coldly. "Anyway you're having trouble choosing between Angel and Spike and are trying to convince yourself to leave both of them! Don't be so hard on yourself it will soon be there graduation day!" I could tell he was hinting Angel as he winked. Stupid demon! If he repeats a word of this to Spike or Angel I will kill him! And his death will happen slowly and painfully.

I walked back into the factory. There were about twenty minutes tops left until sunset. As I sat in between Angel and Spike, Angel grabbed my hand but then hastily took it back again. He muttered sorry and then looked down. I was happy he did it, he still wore the ring; the claddagh (sp?) ring identical to the one he gave me all those years ago!

A/n I would like reviews but I'm not gonna bribe people unlike some people do… glares at dodo! Ok then the spelling I would like to know is of the ring Angel gave Buffy from season em… looks at boxsets 2! Peace out!

Britt


	2. Fight till the last!

**Always yours**

**Summary**: It's time for the end of days and a newly single Buffy Summers is sent to L.A for a final battle with an army of slayers. Will this do a thing to change her? Will she and her love be reunited at last or will all hopes be destroyed? And yeah there is a paring! No hints!

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

_Emphasises_

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own anything Angel or Buffy except for the story they are owned by the almighty Joss! All hail Bows! Oh and my Buffy and Angel box-sets of course! What?

A/N: Still listening to Chris Beck's theme for Buffy and Angel. I love it! Anyways full notes at the end…

This story **WILL** spoil the story of Chosen from Season 7, some of season 6 of Buffy and most of Season 5 of Angel! This particular chapter will spoil Graduation Day part 2 of Buffy season 3!

**Thanks for the reviews Spike868, Becomingwhaturmeantobe and emma172**

**Chapter two: Fight till the last**

**Angel P.O.V**

Buffy is staring at my hand! What the hell can I do? And what the hell is she staring at? I stared down to my right hand. Oh my claddagh ring! Has she noticed the heart points towards me; that I still belong to the same person? I move my hand behind my back and Buffy snaps out of her trance. She simply shakes her head stands up and goes out into the remaining few minutes of the sunset. She came back in about two minutes later and handed me and Spike a battle axe each. Mine was bigger, ha captain peroxide! Take that she thinks I'm a better warrior than you!

"Ok guys the sun's set! I guess it's time to vamp out, but no biting the innocent!" She smirked at her joke. Why would I bite anyone? I only bite the innocent when forced woman! I remembered back to her graduation day. I was dying due to Faith shooting me with that poison arrow. She forced me to drain her and I nearly killed her through it, that wasn't one of my best days! Although it brought us closer together and I reckon Spike would be jealous if he knew. I reckon after this fight me, Buffy and Spike should go down memory lane and this will be brought up!

Buffy and Spike were already at the door of the factory. We headed towards the rest of the group.

"Ok then I'm not gonna make another big speech like before we attacked the hell mouth the whole my power is now our power rubbish. Basically let's get to work!" She had repeated my very lines I said before; they do say great minds think a like. Hint, hint! We had five minutes to prepare then we will face Wolfram and Hart's army.

Buffy and I decided to spar against each other before hand, but without weapons because we didn't want to hurt anyone before the battle. Spike probably wished me injured but stuff old William! We were quite equal in our blows until Spike decided to join in and attacked me from behind! Willow then did the signal they were ready to put down the force field.

**Buffy P.O.V **

Everyone was moving to there positions. Me, Spike, Angel, Faith, the smurf, a newly healed man called Gunn, Kennedy and a few more ex-potential Slayers. Of course this was the strongest of them and I will not put them at risk… again. The next line of defence was all the ex-potentials (the weaker and less experienced ones) and Giles. After that were our Wicca's; Willow and the rest of her cult, for healing and the evil secret stealing green giant! Oh Xander was there too with Andrew to protect them and Dawn the newest Wicca. A pretty bad last resort but I don't think many demons can get past my army! Well I guess it's mine and Angel's army due to him helping blah, blah, blah! Everyone had a weapon whether it was a crossbow or a sword it didn't matter they will search and destroy anyone that has any connection with Wolfram and Hart, except for Angel Investigations of course!

I raised my hand for the signal and the Wiccas started to get with the magic. The force field would come down any second now. I stared at Angel and nodded, I opened my mouth to say my true feelings but I could not express it in words. I'm scared too! After my graduation day many years ago where he left me I couldn't! We are separate now, there is no us, we are two people who after this will leave each other again…

What am I doing lost in thoughts! I will soon be facing my… err… 8th apocalypse, the second caused by Angel… But I guess this is his actual first one since that was technically Angelus but anyways it's still an apocalypse! Willow shoots up a magical ray; the war has begun…

**Normal P.O.V**

The armies raged into each other. Good versus Evil, Buffy and Angel versus Wolfram and Hart, Love versus Hate… There was no obvious winner at the moment the battle just continued going. No life had been lost from the slayers army but about 10 demons had died in the minute they had been fighting. The battle would be tough but both sides had a purpose; one to stop and one to cause the apocalypse. This was worse than the Ubervampires in the hell mouth, heck it was even worse for Buffy than having to kill Angel _while having a soul. _To say the least this fight was tougher than anything they had ever faced and probably ever will if they survive this.

Illyria was working through the demons killing anything that came into the Old one's path. She had seen her shells loved one; Wesley, die a horrible death right in front of her very eyes. The pain infuriated her and she would have her vengeance! Out of the 20 or so demons killed within this short period she had killed about a dozen.

Xander and the rest of his department had had no trouble so far and were not really needed at this point of time except for random weapon repairs and other magical needs. No healing had been done yet. Another hour passed of fighting until they were needed for healing.

Near the Illyria at the front of the Slayer's army the battle was going strong. Spike was slaying a demon with tentacles while Angel and Buffy were working on their biggest threat of the moment; the Dragon. They still had about 9 hours left of darkness. So far only had one loss; a young new slayer from somewhere in England; she was young and new and was worth fighting for. The battle had only begun an hour ago and the armies were finally equaled out. There were probably more Slayers than demons now and the tables had finally turned even one of the two dragons were dead.

**Buffy P.O.V**

This battle seems to be dying down. If this is the "big and powerful" senior partners idea of hell well they've got another thing coming! I bet they put the idea of the soul-owning vampires ex-girlfriend coming and saving his ass to the back of there minds. Well too bad for them although there have been loses. The count so far is: 6 Slayers, 1 Wicca and a hell load of bad guys! I will add there names to our memorial statue. The names on it so far include other potentials, Tara, Spike (even though he isn't really dead!) and of course my mother. Their graves were lost in the fall of the hell mouth but the memory sure wasn't. Hey that could be in scripted on it! Thinking mode is the mode I am in.

I better get back to the fight now anyway; they always will need me. I am the original chosen one, the first born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires. I am no longer THE chosen one or one of the chosen two, I am Buffy the vampire slayer of the many chosen one**_s_** and that I will be always, till the day I myself die! Anyway out of the deep thoughts now… Oh look little old Spiky is fighting a chaos demon.

**Spike P.O.V**

"This is to punish your kind for making out with Dru in front of me!" WHACK! "This is because you are the reason I went back to bloody Sunnydale!" WHACK! "This is because your kind is the reason I got the Bloody chip in the first place and had to put up with those headaches!" WHACK! "This is because you are the reason I fell in love with Buffy in the first place!" WHACK!

Someone coughed behind me. I turned round to see Buffy there, bloody hell I had dug myself a proper grave this time. Well done Spike, well bloody done! 9/10 on the idiots of Britain scale! If vampires could blush I would bloody be doing that right now! Bugger this; I'm gonna go help the smurf!

**Buffy P.O.V**

Great Spike said he loved me! Joy more tension added to the already hellish love triangle! I attacked a Tukon Han then all went black… The final thing I heard was Angel yelling BUFFY…

A/n gonna leave you on a cliff hanger! This is a little fluffy and well boring to the story but it must go on! Good day! Excuse any spelling mistakes just point them out in reviews!

Britt


	3. The Powers of Shanshu

**Always yours**

Summary: It's time for the end of days and a newly single Buffy Summers is sent to L.A for a final battle with an army of slayers. Will this do a thing to change her? Will she and her love be reunited at last or will all hopes be destroyed? And yeah there is a paring! No hints!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own anything Angel or Buffy except for the story! They are owned by the almighty Joss! All hail! Bows Oh and my Buffy and Angel box-sets of course! What?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews: Spike686 (Review reply!), charli92 and emma172. Now Charli92 I can't tell you what happens with Buffy it kind of ruins the chapter! And Emma thanks I like making spike seem obsessed! And I am updating as fast as I can I do have SATs soon and should really be revising this is an all Buffy and Angel P.O.V Chapter! More at the end…**

This story **WILL** spoil the story of Chosen from Season 7, some of season 6 of Buffy and most of Season 5 of Angel - Definitely the ending! This particular chapter involves a long flashback (Trust me it's long!) - From the season 3.2 episode "The Prom". A very short flashback from an episode in 2.1 is also included.

**Chapter three: The Powers of Shanshu**

**Angel P.O.V**

"BUFFY! Buffy…" Please oh please don't die again! It was bad enough the first and second times but a third would kill me. Stupid Halie'na demon! Why did it have to attack her from behind, and with an axe? Oh god she's bleeding from the head! I pick up her limp body and check for a pulse… Oh no there isn't one! No! Wait a minute there's a slight one! Thank god! I may not be religious and damned to hell once I finally am turned to dust but thank God anyway.

"Illyria cover me! I'm taking Buffy to the healers!" I yell with all my might. Blue simply nodded and I ran through the crowd of Ex-potentials. They all stared at the unconscious Buffy in my arms. There leader had fallen what hope did they have? I moved on towards Willow and her Cult. Dawn stood close to tears over the nearly dead body of her sister. The Wiccas would have to move fast she was drifting away… No don't think like that Angel! Buffy will live and will have a normal life like the one you promised her.

**_-Flashback- (A/N Yep it's the long flashback! Run for your lives!)_**

"_Come on don't be that way!" A vamp came out from the shadows._

"_Not now!" Buffy dusted it, "I'm not being that way! Every time I say the word 'Prom' you get grouchy!" _

_She stared at me "I'm sorry. I'm just worried you're getting too invested in this whole thing." _

"_What whole thing? Isn't this the stuff I'm supposed to be getting invested in? Going to a formal graduating, growing up!"_

"_I know" I walked off and Buffy followed I didn't face her _

"_Then what? What's with the dire" I turned to face her _

"_Its err its nothing"_

"_No you have something face." _

"_I think we need to talk… but not now not here!" _

"_No if you have something to say, say it! Angel drop the cryptic you're scaring me!" I walked towards her._

"_I've been thinking about our future. And the more I do the more I feel like us you and me being together is unfair to you" _

"_Is this about what the mayor said? Because he was just trying to shake us up!" _

"_He was right!" _

"_No he wasn't he's the bad guy!" I walked away and Buffy turned._

"_You deserve more you deserve something outside demons and darkness you should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you." I faced her and Buffy moved towards me_

"_I don't care about that" _

"_You will and children…"_

"_Children can you say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish"! _

"_Today but you have no idea how fast it goes Buffy, before you know it you'll want it all; a normal life."_

"_I'll never have a normal life." _

"_Alright you'll always be a slayer but all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this; this freak show" Buffy moved back a place. _

"_I didn't mean that."_

"_I'm gonna go" She started to walk off _

"_I'm sorry Buffy you know how much I love you and it kills me to say this". _

"_Then don't who are you to tell me who's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this" _

"_Have you? Rashly." _

"_No, no of course not I'm just some swoony little school girl right?"_

"_I'm trying to do what's right here. I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart." _

"_Heart, you have a heart it isn't even beating."_

_She moved towards me. "Don't..." I shook my head _

"_Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry you know what I didn't know I had a choice in that. I'm every one change I can't change… I want my life to be with you."_

"_I don't" _

"_You don't wanna be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me."_

"_It doesn't mean I don't..." She turned and walked away from me. Then later turned to face me _

"_How am I supposed to stay away from you?" _

"_I'm leaving after the ascension after it's finished with the mayor and faith. If we survive ill go." _

"_Where?" _

"_I don't know." Buffy shook her head and I shook mine _

"_Is this really happening?" Buffy stared right through me crying…_

**_-End Flashback- (A/N Come out of your hiding now!)_**

I always have regretted listening to Joyce about mine and Buffy's relationship and I always wish I could rewind to that day. I have had dreams if I never had that conversation and have had many nightmares about how she coped after I left with many tears. I still left for her own good even though I had marked her as my own. And now as I look at her neck the mark still lies on her neck. The mark of what I am and always will be. The mark of Angeles; the one with the angelic face.

**Buffy P.O.V**

Ow my head I am so going to get that demon! Wait a minute… Where am I? This isn't the alley, damn this isn't even L.A! Where the hell is this place? Is this hell? It's certainly not Heaven, I've been there I know when I see it again. Ok let me gather my surroundings. The only thing I can see is a hell load of white.

"Buffy Anne Summers, the Slayer of the Vampires, we are the Powers that be. We have taken you here for a message"

"Ok wherever that voice is coming from I do not know! And if I am dead again I will seriously scream!"

"We can not be seen. The original Chosen One is not dead; she is unconscious in one of her loves arms. His name is Angelus. The other one; William the Bloody, is fighting for your cause. The Key and the young witch are trying to heal you. You will only be here for another three minutes and twenty nine seconds. That is enough time to tell you of your part in the Shanshu Prophecy, so do not interrupt us. Wesley Windham (sp?)-Price who recently ascended to Ghost Roads only translated two thirds of the scrolls. All he knows is that after this apocalypse one champion; a vampire with a soul will return to his human state. What he doesn't know is the producer of the Chosen ones; the original Slayer will choose which Vampire will stay in a Demon state and which Vampire will turn human. Angel reckons he has signed away the Prophecy but it is not his to sign away; it is yours. There is a slight catch in the prophecy as always if you choose Angel then Spike will be left with Angel's curse, he will not be allowed a moment of pure happiness. If you choose Spike then Angel will remain a Vampire but will have a bound soul. Whoever you choose to be human will still have strength but not as much. They will have strength equal to a weak Vampire who has only just been sired. There strength will stay this was and they will die like other humans. We know you wish to ask them about it so will be given the chance. The Wolfram and Hart army has left to re-group for now but will be back in three years on your anniversary of your birth. You are going now and have 5 minutes to choose. The Vampire you give Shanshu will not be the Vampire you stay with is a relationship. You will be with the leftover soul-owning Vampire until death hits you. It is your destiny. Be gone now…

The white faded and I blinked. When I opened my eyes there standing above me was Spike and Angel. There eyes were hazy as if they were trying to stay strong. They were trying to fight back the tears, I guess I better end there battle before they embarrass each other.

**Angel P.O.V**

She's awake! She's awake! SHE'S AWAKE! She can even sit up! Thanks God! She stands up and turns to the Scooby Gang. Her face is all serious so I reckon ever a dream that shows trouble or she died for a few seconds. The second I wish is not true! For a Slayer she's already been through enough today yet alone death. She had lost 5 ex-potentials what else could be worse? She walks over to me and Spike and indicated to a back alley. We both follow her to it. What the hell does she want with us?

"Okay, I reckon you are wondering why it's time for follow the slayer but this is over one issue; Shanshu."

"Wait a minute," I piped up "I signed that away so the Circle of the Black Thorn could trust me! I gave away…"

"Angel be quiet. Spike I know you haven't spoke but you stay quiet too! Only one of you can acquire Shanshu and the other will remain a Vampire. Funny enough it is my choice on who gets the prize. However for the remaining Vampire there is the catch of the soul. Now Spike if I choose Angel for Shanshu then you will be stuck with Angel's Curse which means…"

"No more bloody shagging I know!" Spike hissed. He didn't need to be cold about the matter!

"Continuing then Angel if I give Spike Shanshu then you will be left with a…"

"…Bound soul. Meaning I will still feel pain if I kill anyone but I can have moments of pure happiness."

"Well done Angel! 10 gold stars for you. Anyways the problem is the choice. The one who becomes a mortal will die but will be able to go in sunlight and all other anti-vamp things will be achievable. Now the problem is that I choose and the one I choose will stay human unless turned. You will have some super-ish strength which is equal to a newly sired vamp but it will remain that way. I have two minutes or so to make my choice now. I wish to be alone."

I turned and stared at the bite mark on her neck again before walking away.

**Buffy P.O.V**

Spike slowly left after Angel. I caught a glimpse of his Claddagh ring again still with the heart pointing towards him like he told me all those years ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_My people, before I was changed they, exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty. And the heart... Well, you know. Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this." _

_He pulled out his own hand to show his own Claddagh ring. Its heart point facing towards him. He belonged to someone and I know who; me!_

_**-End flashback-**_

That was it! I was ready to give away the Shanshu. As the final seconds ticked by I closed my eyes. My thoughts on the picture I was gonna choose to become human. I opened my eyes and was in the white room again. I was ready to yell his name.

A/N another cliffhanger! Write who you think gets the Shanshu! I'll update soon. Please check my tenses I'm not sure of them to say the least!

Britt


	4. Alive and Kicking

**Always yours**

Summary: It's time for the end of days and a newly single Buffy Summers is sent to L.A for a final battle with an army of slayers. Will this do a thing to change her? Will she and her love be reunited at last or will all hopes be destroyed? And yeah there is a paring! No hints!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own anything Angel or Buffy except for the story! They are owned by the almighty Joss! All hail! Bows Oh and my Buffy and Angel box-sets of course! What? The flashback for 7.2 was taken from the Where Angels Fall fan listing which can be found at: Thanks for the review emma172 and Mollie! Let us see if you guessed right Emma. And Mollie I love cliff hangers it adds tension so WHY NOT! WHY NOT! This was mostly wrote at 11 pm so it may have more typos ect than usual! You know the long flashback last chapter you will not believe how many times I watched the episode "The Prom" to get that! Took me ages, I hope you appreciate that! P more at the end…

This story **WILL** spoil the story of Chosen from Season 7, some of season 6 of Buffy and most of Season 5 of Angel - Definitely the ending! This particular chapter involves a reference to some 7.2 and 6.2. Angel season 1 as well! 

**Chapter Four: Alive and Kicking**

**Buffy P.O.V**

"Answer young Slayer the destiny of a Vampire will now be decided," The Powers yelled. I closed my eyes even though there was no point, hell all I can see is bright white and more white. I thought hard of the faces of the two vampires I loved and made my choice. With the face of the Shanshu receiver clear in my mind I opened my mouth and prepared to yell his name. His image in my head, with his cheeky grin as well, I opened my mouth to proclaim his name. The name bursting inside of me! The name of the one who I must Shanshu! The name of the new human who would be able to die and be as weak as a newly sired Vamp! The Vampire who I must place this new power upon; it was the only option. I bet the Powers are getting pissed off so I'll say it now.

"The one to become human will be," I sighed and breathed deeply, this was the only way to stay with the one I loved "Spike!" **(A/N Shock, shock, horror, horror eh Emma?)**

"It will be done you have a day incase you believe you made the wrong choice. The Powers that Be leave you now!" The white light flashed and I was back to that alley again. Then I heard a man scream! Was it Xander or Andrew or even Giles? No it's not British enough so Giles is out of the picture. It's manly so it's _definitely _not Andrew! And well I can't hear a lame joke about it so it's not Xander. So that leaves that Lorne demon, but I don't really think it's him, Gunn but it's not American enough for him. Oh my God that leaves two people…

**Spike P.O.V**

Bloody hell! This pain is worse than receiving my soul. Hell, it's worse than the guilt I felt after I got my soul for trying to rape Buffy. This is even worse than the pain of heartbreak I felt after Buffy dumped me as she was using me. Oh god this is worse than seeing her and peaches lock-lips while I was taunted by the First evil. Bugger all this pain talk; I should say the main source of my pain. In all truth it's bloody Buffy!

"Bloody hell!" I cried out. Peaches turned to look at me. He turned blurry and my world faded to black… (**A/N are you starting to guess what I love?)**

**Angel P.O.V**

Spike's down. Spike is down! What the hell is wrong with him? Maybe he went all woozy about seeing Buffy again. There was a sudden flash of light and before me appeared Buffy. She stared at me and indicated the alley where we talked about 3 minutes ago about the Shanshu prophecy. I knew she had probably made her choice and hell my heart wasn't beating but Spike's wasn't either so maybe it wasn't in effect yet. I followed her to the end of the alley where she sat on top of the dumpster.

"Err… Angel you may want to sit down for this news," She mumbled. She was the perfect mirror image, if that is possible, of me while in brood mode. Heck she even had the blank facial expression. Maybe this news is worse than I thought.

"Ok then, the good or bad news first?" She asked willingly

"Bad. I'd prefer to get that over with." Hell yeah I would!

"Ok Angel this may be a long speech just don't interrupt!" I nodded at the comment. "Let me begin with how the Wolfram and Hart army will return in three years on my birthday!" I opened my mouth. "I thought we agreed on the no interrupting eh mister? Ok well it gets worse, I gave my word on the Shanshu receiver and the effect will happen in two minutes near or about. The only problem is I chose who I had too. The Powers helped me slightly. Yes Angel I never forgot"

I got the intention of those words. It was from the day I fought the Mohra (sp?) Demon and turned human. Only to turn back time to take away the moments we had together. I was speechless. She had no chance of me interrupting now! "Let me continue Angel, I came to believe someone namely you turned back time as you were unable to protect me. Also if you did stay human I would of died at the end of days. The end of days is coming and on my birthday! I knew you'd feel guilty so I said the name I had to; I gave Shanshu to Spike…" I was upset yes but in someway she did it for her own safety. I couldn't stay mad at Buffy she will always be in my heart. I looked away still, where was my closet when I needed it?

**Buffy P.O.V**

"…Please don't go all broody there is a good side! The Powers did not only allow me to remember the day you became human. They also told me about some of the future my future of love. I tell you this now as it has been burning me up inside. I am quoting the Powers here ok! 'The Vampire you give Shanshu will not be the Vampire you stay with in (**A/N ok last chapter I did a typo and put is instead of in sorry!)** a relationship. You will be with the leftover soul-owning Vampire until death hits you'. You see Spike was right we will be in love until it kills both of us! Well the actual truth is I'll die then you'll brood for about a hundred more years!" I smiled trying to comfort him.

I will always be human and I will die. I am one of the many targets; Slayers. The pain I feel is horrible. Have I been selfish and taken away Angel's only hope to be human just so he stays with me? Should I yell to go back to the Powers so I can change my mind? I could and if needed I would stay in an unhappy relationship with Spike just to keep my true love happy. I had finally finished baking and knew who I wanted to stay with forever. I stopped baking as soon as Angel left Sunnydale; after I told him about Spike and mentioned the word 'boyfriend'…

_**-Flashback-**_

"Aha!"saidAngel who then pointed"Boyfriend!"  
"He's not. But...he is in my heart." I replied fast to that! Why does he always get all huffy!

"That'll end well." Was allAngelhad to reply and he then walked away and leant on a nearby tombstone  
"What was the highlight of our relationship? When you broke up with me or when I killed you? I'm well aware of my stellar history with guys... " I regretted saying that as soon as i did. I signed and leant beside Angel. "And, no, I don't see fat grandchildren in the offing with Spike, but I don't think that really matters right now." Ichuckled at this "You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple things are actually starting to make sense. And the guy thing—" I sighed again this was very tough! "I always feared there was something wrong with me, you know, because I couldn't make it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to."  
"Because you're the slayer?" Was what Angel has to reply.  
"Because -- OK, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat— "My eyes went wide as i caught myself."or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then...that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done." I said matter-of-factly!  
"Any thoughts on who might enjoy— " he sighed and, it may of just been me, he looked irratated."Do I have to go with the cookie analogy?"  
"I'm not really thinking that far ahead. That's kind of the point." Was my simple reply  
Angel handed me the amulet and then said"I'll go start working on the second front. Make sure I don't have to use it." He started to walk away..  
"ANGEL!" I yelled, I secretly didn't want to see him walk away again.  
He turned to look at me and thensimply said"I do... sometimes think that far ahead." He paused."Sometimes is something." he then smiled andstarted to walk away.  
"Be a long time coming. Years, if ever." Was what i said to him. I didneed time to bake!  
He shruged and replied "I ain't getting any older."he then walked away...

_**-End flashback-**_

**Angel P.O.V**

"Angel I will go back to the Powers just to change this if you want me too! Mylast three years of life will then be lived with Spike. As the Powers have told you, if you become human I will die at the end of days; my birthday in three years. I will die for you so you can be human just say the word and I will go!"

Oh my God! What am I meant to do here? Yes I want to be human but I do not want Buffy to suffer for it. The Powers are twisting this to see if I am worthy! If this is the way there playing I only have one choice for this option! Fight fire with fire seems to be my only method.

"Buffy take me to the Powers! They owe me that much after Cordy's death." The pain still hurts, even though I saw her in a ghostly form. She led me to the Circle of the Black Thorn, but we were never warned about her evil child.

"If I start to get head-splitting visions because of you well you'll pay mister! You'll pay alright! I'm chosen enough already." She was right. She was the Producer of a line of Slayers. Heck she was probably the Slayer who saved the world the most. Let me count up how many times she's helped save the Powers ass. The master of course she did die for a few minutes, me and Acathla (sp?), the mayors ascension, Adam, Glory with Dawn (I mean she died for that!), Dark Willow, The First and her army of Ubervamps (Even though that was kinda Spikes saving of the day!) I bet the Powers would be lost without her! That's seven apocalypses! I almost forgot the one yesterday that makes it eight! Plus hundreds of possible evil outbreaks like with Spike and Drusilla and many other demons and Vampires.

"Ok if you get visions em… you can cover my hotel room with crosses, holy water and Bibles! Agreed?"

"Fine mister but if it happens I will buy the hugest cross and attach it to your bed! Then in the spaces I'll get 4 huge bibles! And maybe ill put a huge cross one and a half meters away from your door so you can't even go into your house without pain! And I'll get a priest to bless your water supply. Good bye showers and baths, hello rank Angel! You better believe me I'm not joking…

**Willow P.O.V**

Buffy has been gone a long time with Angel and I am starting to worry! Does she have something to do with Spike? Does she even know about spike? I reckon Angel has something to do with that! I'm gonna go check on them! Then I heard the voice in my head.

"Willow can you hear me, if so come to the alley I'm in with Dawn, me and Angel need your help!"

Buffy filled me in on the events involving Spike and I was really shocked at her request! And with that I rushed to Dawn, told her the short story and moved on towards the alley.

**A/N Ok then I'm stopping here I see no-one guessed right P Hehe! The quotage from the short print of the Shanshu is said by Buffy here so I hope you guessed! It's not as long but I am going to be slower at updating! My exam revision starts now and this will probably be on hold until Tuesday. Maybe later but probably not! I found another song I love! You know the episode "The Gift" in season five? SPOILER ALERT for those who haven't seen it! Well you know when Buffy jumps off the tower and that song plays as she is telling Dawn stuff like "Tell Giles I figured it out!" Ect Well I found that song it's called The Sacrifice! SPOILERS OVER )! Well do you reckon I should do some more P.O.Vs like Giles and Xander and maybe well Dawn? Angel, Spike, Buffy and some Willow is a bit dull when repeated. Thanks see ya when I update!**

**Britt**


	5. AN and Apology!

**A/N And apology**

I have to say my net has been down and also i have had a major revision cram for my SATs! (Big exams in maths and Science!)

So Next week to repay you you will have 2 chapters added:O

Have fun

Britt


	6. Whatever you do I will always love you!

**Always yours**

Summary: It's time for the end of days and a newly single Buffy Summers is sent to L.A for a final battle with an army of slayers. Will this do a thing to change her? Will she and her love be reunited at last or will all hopes be destroyed? And yeah there is a paring! No hints!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own anything Angel or Buffy except for the story! They are owned by the almighty Joss! All hail! Bows Oh and my Buffy and Angel box-sets of course! What? Oh and some Shakespeare has been "Stolen" no quotes though! Macbeth is a play written by him

**A/N: To repay you for my stupid internet connection I am posting another chapter in two days! My stupid internet wouldn't work so here's my apology! No I wasn't being avoidy! I really wanna kill someone in this story so I am sorry for their death when it happens. Wanna guess who though? Anyways thanks for the reviews angelplusbuffyequalsforever and I agree with your name by the way! Also michebabyblue! Im back! More at the end…**

This story **WILL** spoil the story of Chosen from Season 7, some of season 6 of Buffy and most of Season 5 of Angel - Definitely the ending! This particular chapter involves a flashback I made up! It's when Buffy went to see Angel in season 6.1 of Buffy! Also random Bangel moments, yeah baby yeah!

**Chapter Five: Whatever you do I will always love you!**

**Dawn P.O.V **

Well I can't say I'm not shocked because well I really am! So my ditz of a sister gave Spike of all people Shanshu! And now she wants a two-way portal to the powers because of her I-am-still-a-vampire-but-want-to-be-a-human soul mate! We had finally reached the alley and there stood her stupid ex! I repeat EX! I will talk to him before I agree to her bizarre plan! God all my watchers training is making me more British by the day, tomorrow I'll ask for tea and scones for breakfast! Wait a minute; I'm going of the topic, bad, bad Dawnie!

"Ok then so you want me and Willow to make you a portal to The Powers, all so dead boy can get what he wants?"

"Yes sis and dawn? Don't call him dead boy! God your worse than Xander!" If that is all Buffy has to say then well… She was referring to THE Xander yeah? The one who above all things has called Angel Dead boy, the pointed tooth fairy and many other things that I really can't be bothered to remember for him! I can still see harm in it but Angel wants to go there for Cordy! I mean come on, is she his new definition of a 'Soul' mate? Willow brought the ingredients and I know the French so I guess were set!

"Will is it ok if I do the French and then you do the meditating?" She simply nodded in reply; we were all set! I picked up the rosemary and the talisman which was the symbol of The Powers. Willow drew a pentagram on the floor of the alley in chalk. I put down a burning candle on the point which was of fire. Willow then put down a dish of water, a pile of herbs (for earth) and a jostling stick for air. We were set it was Buffy and Angel's time to say the English.

"Hecate, Goddess of the Wicca, please help us journey through to The Powers That Be's Dimension!" They spoke in unison

"Hécate, Angélus et Buffy adorent tu, assists s'il vous plait!" **(A/N Pardon any mistakes i am new at this!)**

"Un portal sil vous plait, le Powers, téléport Buffy et Angelus! S'il vous plait! S'IL VOUS PLAIT!" I screamed the last bit! Let the Powers know that this is my way of helping my sister; the Slayer.

And then there was the flash of light…

**Buffy P.O.V**

I blinked at the brightness of the flash and then I blinked again and was surrounded by the white again. I was at the Dimension of The Powers; their territory! Angel was beside me. I knew this as my Angel sense was tingling, again. To say the least we were here and if I had too I'd die all over again to give Angel about em… I think he is 24 when he was sired so I reckon about 60-70 years of humanity. He'd be able to spend it with anyone! Nina the Werewolf or Sabrina the Teenage Witch for all I care! My life for his was the Powers basic message.

But then again even if I take this back and he never even know that it was my sacrifice that gave him the Shanshu he yearned for. Or well even his life, with whoever it is, is because I basically gave my life. I could do a Macbeth and then go against all the good points to do it but the Lady Macbeth side of my brain would win. She died too I guess! As long as Angel is happy I will remain happy. He must never know if I choose to do this, _never_! If he ever had the guilt of being the reason I died for the 3rd time well he'd brood then brood some more for the rest of his living experience!

Might as well begin with the questioning of The Almighty Powers. To say the least I am literally there puppet! Like Angel was, ha ha! I will bring that up one day, in the near-ish future! Bet he loved it, but I guess he still kicked Spikes ass and, may I add the apparent story is, in a lift! I can't wait any longer for god's sake Angel. Speak! Question them! Give away my life already! Macbeth is starting to win. Die again, don't die again, die again, don't die again! Hurry up Angel! I can't really continue like this forever.

My hand came to Angel's mark on my neck. It still exists in a white-ish colour. The mark was basically my last memories of Angel. The last "intimate" moment we spent. I am not Buffy-the-vampire-slayer-who-was-born-yesterday so I know that when he marked me it is meant to be eternal. It basically means I belong to him; I am his property. And with me he can do what he likes. Dracula's bite didn't scar as I was already a possession of another. Dracula basically broke some boundaries and damn I should tell Angel about him! But not now and not ever if he Shanshus. What I have to remember is the strength he'll receive; a newly sired vamp for now and until he dies! And damn it why did I have to be in the stupid prophecy anyways!

**Angel P.O.V**

Lalala come on! I need to speak to Cordy! I don't care where she is but she'd know what to do… I hope because I sure as hell don't! Humanity or Buffy what the hell am I meant to choose. I am starting to regret the first time I gave up my life for her. The bastard Powers gave her 18 months of life only for her to be ripped out of heaven! I remember our conversation very well!

_**-Flashback (Angel's P.O.V)-**_

_Oh my god she's coming closer. I can feel her! I want to touch her again, see her again and hear her voice. I was told she was in a hell dimension by Willow and I've been there so I guess I can comfort her. Oh my god she could have been there for centauries! Why did I go to Pylea? WHY! I stare behind me only to see her there. We're at this little motel place half an hour from Sunnydale. _

"_Buffy…" I bet my Buffy face is on right about now!_

"_Angel…" The normal way we greet has yet again been repeated. It may be a word but to me she is my sun shine. She is the reason I feel human rather than an animal. She is the reason I live each day to try and help her, secretly of course. I help the L.A side and if she ever would call then heck I'll go to the ends of the earth for her. I'd even die to save her! Maybe I should have died… If I slightly drained her then ran into that portal would she of lived? Would she of been happy, with Spike?_

_I smell her vanilla scent. In her scent there is something else hidden though; fear. _

"_Buffy I smell fear, are you still shocked from leaving hell?" She shuddered at my words. Oh my god she's in tears! I better be crazy thinking what I'm thinking but I better ask…_

"_Buffy you were in heaven weren't you?" She simply nodded and cried some more, "Come here Buffy; my Buffy." She came closer and we kissed. It had been my first kiss with her in years. The happiness I felt was not completely pure but it was pretty damn close! Buffy broke off first for oxygen, if possible I wish it lasted forever. We cuddled for hours until we finally had to part. Before she left I gave her the Claddagh ring I found in an ash heap many years ago when I returned from hell. We parted in the typical Buffy-and-Angel way. We kissed for longer than before then she walked away._

"_You still my girl?" I yelled after her._

_And with a turn and her Angel face on she replied the way I loved… "Always"_

_**-End Flashback-**_

The phrase I said kept repeating in my mind. I'd even die to save her… Is it still the same now? Or have I turned into an animal. Have I lost the love of my life over guilt? Not _yet_. Random things Buffy had said to me plagued my mind. I want my life to be with you, you still my girl? Always, close your eyes, how's forever for you? These were some of the many. Clips of our lives together then flashed through my mind. There was me and her dancing at the prom, me giving her the claddagh, my night of pure happiness with her, random kisses, us patrolling together, me and her fighting The Judge with me begging to be killed first and then it moved onto the darker images.

There was me staring through Buffy's window; stalking her, me drawing a picture of her, me taunting her about our night together and then the one I hated the most; me marking her. I still shudder at the thought. I had made her my property basically. No vampire would ever bite there, it is just not done! If a vampire did I wouldn't treat it as madly as Angelus would but basically it'd be dust right now. Buffy will never know the lengths I would go to just to protect her. Just to let her live another day and only _one_ would be enough. My mind drifted back to me biting her and I screamed out loud.

**Buffy P.O.V**

Great both of the ensouled vampires are screamers. Made my day even better! I'll start with the talking to The Powers; I bet Angel will just go all scream-y again!

"The Powers that be, hear my plea!" Hey that rhymed! Cool anyways, "I wish for Angel to be able to choose the path he wishes. Whether it be my sacrifice for his humanity or to stay with me for the rest of my life, I wish it to happen."

"That can be done Chosen One. You have decided to lay your future in Angelus' hands. Choose ensouled vampire the price is now changed as you have requested to change our rules. The Chosen One's life _now_ in return for your humanity or you may live forever with her but will eventually watch her die. It lies in your unworthy hands now to choose whether to give away her life here and now or remain a vampire for eternity."

I close my eyes shut and I am almost certain of his choice. I prepare to die again and I will in about two minutes. My sacrifice will save humanity forever and allow Angel to become human. I have had enough of not being able to see him everyday! Also to not be able to touch him daily yet alone kiss him! Dawn comes to my mind. She is 'the Key' still, and does possess some strength as she is a part of me but what will become of her once I die? Will she live with Willow? Will she live with Xander? Heck, will she live with Angel the Human? And where will I go, Heaven again or Hell? Will I go to where Angel was turned into an animal? Will another Slayer be called? The last time I died one wasn't so I don't think do now. Will Angel understand my last request?

"Ok Angel say your choice please. I have brought you here to help you and remember what ever you do I will always love you!" The song 'Wild horses' sprang to my mind. Then the memory of my prom did. That was one of the best nights of my life.

"Ok I know my choice Buffy, and I will always love you too! This is nothing personal just the way my life must go." Time to say my requests I guess.

"Ok Angel! Tell the Scoobies I love them, Dawn in particular. Take care of Dawn Angel! Protect her like you'd protect me. And Angel I want a grey grave this time, blacks so out! For the funeral dress me in my dress I wore to the prom with the cross you gave me and the Claddagh. Take of mine what you want but everything else must be given to Dawn. Tell Giles it's not his fault and that I died his Slayer for now and always. And Angel I will always be your girl in my death…"

I stopped there and closed my eyes. Everything I needed to say had been said. Angel would believe I died from a Mohra demon and he became human from the blood, again. He would have heard my speech before I died. It was the way I wished him to know of my death and the way the Powers would do it. Spike would brood with Angel I reckon. I'll watch over them and hey maybe I'll get to be a higher being! That would be so cool! I wanna be like the Whistler, wait he was alive.

I opened my eyes briefly to reach for something from my pocket. I grabbed the Claddagh ring that had been there for ages. I put the ring on with the heart pointing towards me. I leant over and kissed Angel softly on the cheek. With my hand on his mark I closed my eyes again. I was not scared of dying again. Everyone had a time to die and now was my time…

**A/N Ooo Cliffie kinda I guess! I finally realized where Christopher Beck's Close your eyes got its name! Yeah! Bargaining part 2! Woot woot! Until next time which is strait after this but still!**

**Britt**

**P.S I really wanna see the episode where Angel becomes human in Angel! And where Doyle Dies! Damn it I need to buy more box-sets! Oh my SATs went well! It's a "shame" I didn't have an English SAT! hehehe!**


End file.
